A Blog Worthy Romance
by 80breakingami08
Summary: Imaizumi secretly runs a blog in his pastime. It has all his secrets, stories and interests... but one fateful day Onoda finds out and accidentally spills his secret to Naruko causing much embarrassment to the all-rounder. But more importantly, Imaizumi has started talking to a fellow blogger...what will this friendship escalate to? An Imaizumi x Naruko fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**~A blog worthy romance~**

* * *

"Imaizumi, you have a blog?!"

That morning the fall air was crisp and Onoda had managed to find out a little secret Imaizumi was keeping as they walked to school.

"Err…yeah. But don't tell anyone okay? It's sort of embarrassing…"

"Why not? It's okay! I have one too actually!" Onoda replied. "I mostly just post anime related things though…although I'm sure yours is very cool!"

"Ah well, thanks Onoda…but it's also quite a bit personal…I'd just prefer if you didn't tell anyone…especially that red-he-"

"Oi, Onoda! Hotshot! Good morning!" Naruko interrupted Imaizumi as he ran up to them. "What was that about not telling anyone? Keeping secrets, are we Hotshot?" He elbowed Imaizumi with a grin.

"Nope. Right Onoda?" Imaizumi said shooting Onoda a look.

"Ah, um, right! Haha!" Onoda agreed nervously.

" _Onoda's bad at lying…"_ Imaizumi and Naruko both thought to themselves.

"Awww c'mon, we're all friends though aren't we? ...Onoda?" Naruko nagged.

"Ah... but…" Onoda stuttered.

Naruko gave the two puppy-eyes. "I won't ever ever talk to you again if you won't tell me"

"Good" Imaizumi answered.

"NOOOOO! OKAY OKAY FINE I'LL TELL YOU NARUKO-KUN! IMAIZUMI WAS JUST TALKING ABOUT HOW HE HAS A BLOG."

 _Well thanks a lot Onoda…_

"Oooooh! A blog you say? What's it about? Biking, movies, your life stories and past heartbreaks…?" Naruko teased the all-rounder.

"Nothing of the sort" Imaizumi answered while getting frustrated.

Naruko decided to give his act a rest, "Well whatever it is, it's not like I'm interested. Blogs can get pretty boring anyways…so don't worry, it's not like I'll read it or anything, kakaka!"

"Well...okay." Imaizumi replied, feeling slightly relieved.

"Okay then, I'm going to go on ahead, see you Mr. Blogger! See ya, Onoda-kun"

Imaizumi cringed at his new nickname. "Ah, Naruko, just don't-"

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about your little secret, Hotshot! See you!" Naruko yelled from over his shoulder.

 _Well, maybe Naruko finding out wasn't as bad as Imaizumi would have thought…_

 **That day during lunch**

* * *

Imaizumi glanced at his phone…he might as well check his blog. Lunch was getting a bit boring anyways…

He wasn't going to admit it before, but Naruko had completely guessed Imaizumi's blog correctly. He had photos of bikes, facts about racing and strategies, links to his favourite movie soundtracks, stories of his past and present. It was just all too personal for him to share. But now, both Onoda and Naruko knew…how embarrassing...and besides, he had made his blog a good number of years ago. He went by "Ao_Usagi_2" for god's sake!

To his surprise, he had received a message. It was from a fellow blogger, one he'd been in contact with a little more lately. Sometimes they sent the occasional message being friendly since their blogs were somewhat similar, and Imaizumi was grateful that he could talk to another person like this without much face-to-face contact. Their messages were usually short and just consisted of a compliment or two, but this time, they asked if they could talk as friends. Whether online or in person, Imaizumi hasn't had the most experience when it came to making friends…but as it seemed, this person had a lot in common with him, so why not? It's not like they were being creepy, they probably just figured he was an interesting person to talk to about well…common interests.

* * *

 **AnonNeko28: Hi! I know we haven't really talked much but I hope we could try becoming friends! Your blog seems cool!**

 **Ao_Usagi_2: Thank you! In fact I also really admire your blog. I hope we can become friends as well.**

* * *

Imaizumi cringed, fearing he sounded too awkward through his message, while AnonNeko28 seemed to text so simple and freely, without much effort.

Only a few moments later, Imaizumi got an eager reply.

* * *

 **AnonNeko28: Ah, thank you! Tbh I'm actually at school right now...would you be interested in talking later today? (^o^)**

 **Ao_Usagi_2: Me too! ...and sure I'd love to talk later.**

 **AnonNeko28: Awesome! I'll look forward to it!**

 **Ao_Usagi_2: I'll look forward to it as well :)**

* * *

 _AnonNeko28...She seems cute. I hope we get along._

 **Meanwhile...**

"Hey Naruko, It turns out the anime I was going to record is actually airing tomorrow and not today! Would you like to go biking or something after school?"

Onoda and Naruko were sitting together at lunch in the class over, and while Onoda was his usual cheerful self, it seemed that Naruko was distracted by his phone.

"Oh...my bad Onoda-kun, can you repeat that again...I wasn't listening" Naruko asked while sounding distracted.

"I asked if you would like to do something together after school today." Onoda repeated.

"Oh...today? Well..."

"This morning you said you weren't going to be busy today, or do you have plans after all?"

"Yeah sorry...I actually just made plans with an...old friend of mine. Maybe another time?" Naruko replied.

"Sure, that's okay! Catching up with old friends is always important!" Onoda said while nodding his head.

"Kakaka...yup!"

"Oh. I'll be right back, I have to use the bathroom!" Onoda then told Naruko as he proceeded to get out of his chair.

As Onoda left the class, Naruko glanced back down at his phone and smiled...

"Tonight it is, Ao_Usagi_2..."

* * *

 **Hmmmm...I wonder what will happen that night when the two bloggers finally talk...**

 ***When I got this idea I thought it was the most cheesiest and fluffiest thing ever...so of course I had to try writing it! Please leave a review or let me know if you want to read more (^_^) ***


	2. Chapter 2

So...tonight was the night. Why did Imaizumi feel so nervous? Sure his favourite blogger messaged him- wanting to become friends. And even though the gender of this person wasn't specified, it wouldn't matter to him because either way Imaizumi liked this person already and could barely hold his excitement. For once in his life, he was pumped up about something other than biking.

After practice, Imaizumi changed out of his jersey as fast as he could so he could get packed, get on his bike and go home. If he showered fast enough and changed when he got there, he'd have saved a good amount of time to talk to AnonNeko28.

Of course, this was the plan…but unfortunately something unexpected happened in the club room immediately after Imaizumi rushed out.

"Naruko? You have a flat tire?"

Onoda seemed to be more panicked about the situation than Naruko who was staring at his lopsided bike.

"Yeah, I guess I'll have to walk it over to Kanzaki's place" Naruko said while analyzing his tire.

"But, didn't you say you were meeting up with an old friend?" Onoda asked sadly.

"Yeah...hopefully this won't take too long..." Naruko replied feeling a bit gloomy.

...

It was 8:00pm and Imaizumi sat at home staring at his phone. Each time he got a notification, he grabbed it with energetic hands only to be disappointed. Did AnonNeko28 forget? Did something happen? Maybe they changed their mind?

Finally he received a message.

* * *

 **AnonNeko28: Hey! I'm sorry for the late reply, something came up...is it okay if we talk tomorrow instead?**

* * *

Imaizumi felt his mood worsen. He let his hopes up go too high.

* * *

 **Ao_Usagi_2: It's okay, I actually ended up being busy today as well. Tomorrow should be fine.**

* * *

Lying made him feel worse so he turned off his phone and went to bed early.

While on the other hand, Naruko was sweaty and dirty at his doorstep reading the seemingly sad message he had just relieved from Ao_Usagi_2. If it wasn't for his mom who was yelling at him through an open window, asking why he was late and to go clean up and eat dinner, he might have been able to reserve a good half hour to talk. But the walk to Kanzaki's took longer than expected and as he waited for his tire to get pumped since Teshima wasn't there at the school to do it for him, he tripped in a puddle of mud on the sidewalk. Not to mention on the way home he took a wrong route and ended up taking much longer than he should have. Today was not a good day for Naruko.

The next morning Onoda noticed that Naruko was looking pretty rough. Imaizumi seemed to be acting strange too, switching between moods. Maybe today will be a luckier day...or not...

Of all days, Teshima HAD to borrow Naruko's bike. There was no practice that day so when Naruko went to get his bike after school he found a note stuck to the place where it should have been.

* * *

 **'Sorry Naruko! Aoyagi is getting a new bike because his old one isn't in such great shape anymore so I let him use mine. And well...Imaizumi's bike was too big so I borrowed yours. Hope it's okay, I'll return it tomorrow! -Teshima Senpai'**

* * *

Naruko kicked the bike rack and yelled, "Damn it Teshima!"

"Yo, where's your bike?" Imaizumi asked casually from behind.

"Perm senpai borrowed it! This sucks! I'm gonna have to walk home AGAIN!" Naruko yelled

"Again? Are you in a rush or something?" Imaizumi asked curiously.

"I just have something to do today okay? I was supposed to do it yesterday but I had a flat tire and then fell in mud AND THEN I GOT LOST ON MY WAY HOME!"

"How does someone get lost on their way home?" Imaizumi managed to tease with a smirk.

"Ugh, just leave me alone hotshot"

Imaizumi stared at him in a relaxed manner. Looks like Naruko was in the same sort of situation as Imaizumi, having promised something to only have it cancelled and postponed to the day after. Wait was Naruko. .. No there's no way. Just yesterday Naruko said he thought blogs were lame, so there's no way he could be AnonNeko28.

But still, Imaizumi sighed and sat in position on his Scott bicycle. He turned his head and gave the rear a glance.

"Get on"

The head-head stared in shock. "Huh?"

"I'm not going to ask again. There might be room behind me on the seat."

"No way"

"If you don't want to- then fine, I'm leaving. It's your choice."

It almost seemed as if Imaizumi pitied him. But both of them sitting on the bike? Like a couple? As if...but _did Naruko really have any other choice?_

"Fine...move over"

Sitting behind Imaizumi was weird. Naruko was always used to being in front. Here he felt almost as if he was hiding behind the tall back of the black haired boy. Once they started moving Imaizumi stayed silent. He also rode fairly slowly, probably because he was keeping his passenger's safety in mind. However he couldn't help but let five words escape his lips…

"Put your arms around me."

Naruko jerked his head forward and faced him. "Wha...NO WAY!"

Imaizumi picked up speed and purposely ran over a bump in the road. Naruko impulsively grabbed around his torso.

"You jerk, what are you doing?"

"It's no fun riding slowly, so just hang on."

"What if I don't want to?" That was a lie. Naruko didn't want to admit grabbing on felt more comfortable. _It felt safe._

"I don't want you falling off." Imaizumi admitted.

That comment made Naruko blush. He didn't really know what to say, so the two kept quiet throughout the ride.

"This street right?" Imaizumi asked about 5 minutes later while pointing to the left.

"Yeah, and then the brownish house on the right is mine." He could hear Naruko mumble.

After Naruko got off, the sprinter thanked him embarrassingly and ran off inside.

Imaizumi then realized he was sweating. It wasn't very hot out though...so why? He didn't really overwork himself either. It's not like Naruko made him nervous or anything. There's no way. If anything he has feelings for AnonNeko28. Not. Naruko.

In that brief moment, Imaizumi's phone buzzed. He still hasn't left Naruko's street, so he stood up straight and checked his phone.

* * *

 **AnonNeko28: Hey I just got home, are you still free? :P**

* * *

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3 (THE END!)

Well...that was unexpected.

Naruko... AnonNeko28. Could it be? It could just be a very odd coincidence... Imaizumi decided to test it.

* * *

 **Ao_Usagi_2: Hi...how was your day?**

 **AnonNeko28: It was okay! How was yours?**

 **Ao_Usagi_2: It was interesting...did you bike today?**

 **AnonNeko28: No unfortunately an annoying perm senpai borrowed my bike so I got a ride from someone else (-3-)**

* * *

...no way...this proved it...it was Naruko.

Imaizumi grabbed his bike and went full speed home. He didn't know what to think, his throat felt dry yet he wanted to scream. To think, he thought he even felt a bit _attracted_ to AnonNeko28 this whole time...and it was Naruko. _It was Naruko_. And quite frankly, that little red-head was waiting for a reply. It didn't help that his mom now walked in the room and had a stern look on her face.

"I swear Naruko, your generation is just too obsessed with technology. What happened to talking to your friends in person instead of texting from a couple meters distance?"

Naruko sat up from his lazy position on the living room couch. He now had the window in his side view...which meant he could just barely make out Imaizumi who was speeding down the road.

"What do you mean mom?" Naruko asked.

"As soon as you sat down, you started texting your friend who was standing there on the street."

 _...huh?_

"I wasn't texting him, he was probably just telling his mom he'd be home late or something. What made you think I was texting _him_ of all people, anyways?"

"Okay, okay. It's just that right after you got on your phone, I saw him quickly take his out of his pocket at the same time. But you're right it was probably just a coincidence."

"Eh...okay."

Naruko looked out the window to where Imaizumi was only minutes before. Before he knew it, it got dark and he woke up on the same couch the next morning.

 **That day at school**

It was 7AM and like any normal morning, Imaizumi was casually walking to class. However, much to his surprise, this wasn't going to be an ordinary morning.

Imaizumi was grabbed from behind, blindfolded and then shoved into a small room that had absolutely no space to walk into.

 _Wait...it was a bathroom stall. A kidnapping? What the hell?_

He tried to grab the blindfold and shove the person at the same time but that resulted in the person getting frustrated and putting their hand over Imaizumi's mouth to prevent him for yelling for help.

"Why are you ignoring me?"

 _Wait Imaizumi knew that voice..._

"Did you figure it out?"

Imaizumi was tempted to say something but he decided to just listen to his kidnapper.

"Imaizumi you know don't you? To be honest I knew it was you all along. It wouldn't take a genius to figure it out after all."

The kidnapper cleared their throat.

"December 7th- _Recently I've gotten into bicycles and racing. My parents bought me a Scott bicycle and I would highly recommend it!_ "

Imaizumi was silent. He wrote that when he was in middle school.

"Let's skip to the end of April, hmm? April 20th- _Hotshot. Hotshot. Hotshot. I hate that name. If I hear it one more time I swear I'll grab that little redhead and push him against a wall and come up with something much more humiliating!_ "

Imaizumi was perplexed. Was his kidnapper reading this off his phone? No... _they had it memorized_. They were reciting his old blog posts to his blindfolded face.

"So Imaizumi... When did you realize? I would have rather you found out a different way. I had it all planned out, you know? It's never any fun when you get all smart with me."

"Okay I've had it Naruko"

Imaizumi pushed Naruko, A.k.a. the kidnapper, away and ripped off the blindfold.

Naruko was wobbling trying to keep balance as Imaizumi stood closer to him.

"Woah hotshot what are you doing? Hey! I almost fell in the toilet you know!"

In what seemed like seconds Imaizumi grabbed Naruko and put the blindfold around his eyes instead.

"I can't see...damn it hotshot!"

"Yesterday. I only figured it out yesterday."

Naruko smirked and crossed his arms, "Guess you're not as smart as I thought, huh?"

Imaizumi violently grabbed and pushed Naruko against the stall door.

"Stop teasing me. Stop thinking you're better than me. Stop confusing me."

"Confusing you?" Naruko asked.

"I kind of liked AnonNeko28."

"...and you don't like them anymore?"

"I'm not really sure."

Naruko froze. He felt his eyes start to water. Good thing he was now the one wearing a blindfold.

"I couldn't sleep last night. I felt like everything was a lie. I got really mad. I couldn't stop thinking about it. Thinking about you...and especially how I would get back at you."

"What, you're going to beat me at another race? Is that all you care about Imaizumi?" Naruko managed to spit out while holding back the urge to cry.

"Err...well...I'll be beating you to something..."

And so Imaizumi did as he said. He grabbed Narukos chin upwards and leaned in. He beat Naruko to giving their first kiss.

After what seemed like 5 minutes, Naruko pushed him off.

"Okay hotshot...I see how it's going to be... well, now I'll beat you to our second kiss!"

...

"You jerk! I'll beat you to our third kiss then!"

...

"Fo-fourth!"

...

"...the...fifth!"

And they continued to "win against each other" for the rest of the period until the bell rang.

When they came out of the bathroom, Onoda spotted them.

"Hey guys! ...Naruko were you in there the whole time? You weren't in class."

"I was just taking a dump and so was hotshot. How annoying, right?"

"I'm annoying huh?" Imaizumi said slyly.

"Very annoying. In fact, I challenge you again. This weekend!"

"Fine. My house at 7. And don't copy me!"

"You're the one who copied me, with the blindfold!"

"But you copied me with the kis-

"Err guys...what are you talking about?" Onoda asked looking confused and embarrassed.

Naruko and Imaizumi blushed and turned back towards Onoda.

"Just...something about my blog." Imaizumi said awkwardly.

* * *

THE END! Thank you all for reading this, I thought it was a very stupid idea, mostly because I've been making a lot more internet friends recently so I figured what if Imaizumi and Naruko had blogs and 'became friends' as well...of course it made them more than friends haha. And I promise it was all completely fluff (_) All in all i'm glad you guys read this far and let me know if I should write more for this pairing (^_^)


End file.
